


Home is Where I Find You

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, stroppy Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy is at HQ, happily in love with Harry, eagerly planning a romantic dinner for when Harry returns from Paris. It's their first separation during the short time they've been dating and Eggsy misses his gorgeous man.But then a virus happens, and Merlin happens, telling Eggsy there's no way Harry will be coming home anytime soon.Until he does.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	Home is Where I Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing so much Merhartwin lately - which I enjoy - but I needed some Hartwin. I hope this doesn't bother anyone with its reference to the quarantine and/or the virus. Everyone should follow protocol...socially distance, wear a mask, wash your hands.

“So I was thinking…” Eggsy begins.

“Does this have ANYTHING to do with your mission?” Merlin interrupts.

“No. So, anyway…”

Merlin holds up a hand and Eggsy closes his mouth. Merlin taps a few things, closes his computer, and then waves his hand. “Carry on.”

“Okay. I was thinking that maybe I’d have this really romantic dinner ready when Harry gets back from Paris. Candles, those plates with the fancy silver lids, a bottle of wine on ice…all that. Think he might like that?” Eggsy asks hopefully, twisting his hands together. “Ain’t never tried something romantic like this before. And it’s the first time we been apart since we got together…thought I’d be the one gone but it was him, going to that conference thing.”

“I think he would definitely like it, lad, although ye cannot set it up just yet, of course.”

“Why not?” Eggsy frowns at Merlin. “You said the conference is over today.”

“It is, but Harry isn’t coming home. You know that.”

“No I don’t fucking know that!” Eggsy snaps. “What are you talking about?”

“Eggsy, I know you are aware of what’s going on in the world right now. The last three days of Harry’s conference have been held via teleconference from his hotel room. He can’t come home. We can’t even leave HQ.”

“Wot?” Eggsy slowly stands up.

“Arthur is in Paris until…sometime in the future.”

“Merlin, you gotta be joking. Ain’t no way Harry’s stuck in Paris!”

“Unfortunately he is. We are Kingsman, Eggsy, but there are certain things even we have no control over.”

“So…you got all sorts of chemical weapons brewing down there in your secret lab, but you’re telling me you don’t got something he could put on to travel home? A hazmat suit…a scuba suit…fuck, an astronaut’s suit?”

“Nae, lad. He is in Paris for the time being.”

“Fuck Paris.” Eggsy stomps off to the door.

“Ye have not been dismissed.” Eggsy freezes with his hand on the doorknob. “Lad, do ye nae wish for Harry to take proper precautions? His age demographic…”

“Fuck his age demographic,” Eggsy growls. “The man was shot in the fucking head and lived. Think he can skirt a bit of virus to get home, don’t you?”

“It doesn’t work that way and ye know it.” Eggsy hears Merlin’s weary sigh.

“Sorry I swore at you,” Eggsy says quietly. “Ain’t your fault, I know that.”

“Ye are dismissed, Galahad.”

Eggsy lets himself into Harry’s suite and slams the door. He knows it won’t cure a virus or bring Harry home but it makes him feel better. He undoes his tie and tosses it on the dining table, toes off his shoes and sends them flying under a chair. He removes his jacket and lets it fall onto the sofa before flopping down next to it. It’s not fair. He FINALLY has everything he’s ever wanted. Security for his mother and sister. A job he loves and that pays more than he’s ever imagined. The man of his dreams…a posh older man with a sexy smile, beautiful hands, legs a mile long, and a cock that reduces Eggsy to a puddle of flesh and bones just by existing. Harry is gorgeous inside and out. He is brilliant, he is funny, he is loving, and he is Eggsy’s.

And he is currently far away in Paris while Eggsy sits here alone in his suite.

“It ain’t FAIR!” Eggsy grumbles to himself. He knows he’s pouting, and he knows if Harry was there to actually witness his behavior he’d be saying something about maturity and manners and acting like a gentleman. “Well, Harry, all that gentleman shit is out the window. You ain’t here, I miss you, and fuck.” Eggsy actually fists at his eyes like a child. They’ve only been together a few months. What if this time apart gives Harry the opportunity to reevaluate things and realize his mistake? What if he remembers just how young and ill-mannered and very NOT posh Eggsy is? Worse yet, what if he finds some charming young French piece of arse who knows about gourmet food and wine and everything Eggsy doesn’t?

Eggsy bounces back up and goes to the intercom, calling down to the kitchen for a steak, baked potato, and bread. Lots of bread. Fuck carbs. No one’s here to see his flat stomach, to admire it with their slender hands, to dribble precome on it from their perfect dick. He’s fucking eating whatever he wants, damn it. “Oh, maybe some chocolate, if ya got any down there?”

“Of course, Agent Galahad.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy disconnects and makes a beeline for the shower, dropping articles of clothing along the way. It’s not like anyone’s going to care. HE doesn’t care. He doesn’t.

He just picks everything up again so he doesn’t trip over it in the middle of the night. Just in case.

Two hours later he’s deep into a carb coma, lounging on the bed in Harry’s red dressing gown and licking chocolate from his fingers. He gets one hand clean enough to flip channels on the remote, finally giving up and chucking the thing across the room. “I hate being alone,” he whines, remembering a time when he would have given his left testicle for only ten minutes by himself in the flat. “Harry, I miss you,” Eggsy whines. “Why aren’t you here? Please come back.” He rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in a pillow, idly wondering if it’s possible to suffocate one’s self in this manner. “Don’t leave me,” he says drowsily.

Eggsy loves dreams like this. Harry’s body pressed up behind his own, eager fingers sliding around to undo the knot of his dressing gown. The gown is peeled away and Eggsy shivers, but then Harry’s warm hands move over his chest, palming over his nipples, stroking down his stomach. “Harry,” Eggsy moans happily, wriggling back a bit.

“My beautiful boy. What a lovely surprise to find in my bed. I even got to unwrap it.” Harry kisses the back of his neck while his hand moves to stroke the sensitive skin of Eggsy’s inner thigh.

“Missed you, Harry, love you so much,” Eggsy whispers, because you are allowed to say such things in dreams. He hears the sharp intake of breath behind him and slowly turns around. Eggsy rubs at his eyes. “HARRY?”

“Did…did you expect someone else?” Harry still looks shocked.

“I, well, no, but I didn’t expect you at all. Merlin said you wasn’t allowed to come home!” Eggsy says accusingly.

“He is correct, technically, but I threw some weight around, said the right things to the right people, and here I am. Safely, I promise,” Harry vows. “I followed all protocols, scrubbed down, had my temperature taken, everything.”

“Good.” Eggsy blushes as he realizes what he’d said…and apparently he’d said it aloud.

“You said you missed me.”

“I…I did. A lot. Had a whole romantic dinner planned for when I knew you was coming home.”

“My dear boy, how thoughtful.” Harry’s handsome mouth curls into a soft smile. He reaches over to touch Eggsy’s cheek. “And you said something else.”

Eggsy decides honesty is the best policy. “I did. And I meant it, I did, but it’s fine if you don’t say it back, cuz it’s so early, plus you’re amazing, and I’m not, and…” 

Harry silences Eggsy’s ramblings with a firm kiss. “Do shut up, darling.” Harry’s thumb traces Eggsy’s lips. “It is not too early, I’m not all that amazing, you are incredible, and I love you, too.”

“You…you do?” Eggsy’s not crying. He’s not. It’s just dry in the room all of a sudden, his eyes are wet.

“I do. So very much, and I have loved you for a very long time.”

“Harry.” Eggsy sidles over to press his naked body to Harry’s clothed perfection. “I love you.”

“I love you, my beautiful Eggsy.”

“You’re beautiful too, Harry, but you’re even more beautiful when you’re naked.”

“How about we remedy that immediately?”

“YES, Harry.”


End file.
